El Trabajador y el Soldado
by Cezar-Fanboy
Summary: Traduccion! Jack y Hipo se preparan para enfrentar a Pitch... ¿Podrán estos dos jóvenes venser al señor de las tinieblas? Lo se, pésimo Summary pero créanme que es muy buena :)


**Este es mi primer trágico, y aquí entre nos, es secuestrado... Les explico abajo... Disfrútenlo y... Procuren no llorar... **

**Esta historia no me pertenece al igual que no me pertenecen los personajes, yo solo la traduje... **

Trabajador y soldado

No era como si Jack no confiara en Hipo. No era como Jack dudaba de él, tampoco. No, en realidad no era así. Pero algo dentro de él le dijo que algo iba a salir mal. Este pensamiento ha crecido en él por primera vez cuando vio la expresión en la cara del chico de pelo castaño rojizo cuando se enteró del peligro inminente. Entonces sintió una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

La sensación había crecido en él de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que Hipo no durmió había estado durmiendo bien. Más y más noches pasaban en las que Hipo se despertaba empapado en sudor o no era capaz de conciliar el sueño nuevo.

Y ahora que los ojos esmeralda lo miraron a través de la oscuridad, esta sensación se apoderó de él nuevamente. Jack trató de meterlo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, trató de ignorarlo y sonrió a Hipo, aunque él ni siquiera estaba seguro de si el niño podía ver en la oscuridad.

"¿Esto no te tiene tranquilo verdad?", Preguntó, saltando de la viga del techo y aterrizando en silencio junto a la cama del chico más joven. Dicho muchacho suspiró en silencio, se sentó y encendió una vela.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jack?", murmuro Hipo, frotándose los ojos antes de mirar hacia un cansado espíritu de invierno. Una vez más, el peso en su pecho aumentó y la sonrisa ya falsificada de Jack empezó a tambalearse.

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que estás durmiendo. Así que te vas a la cama, chico dragón! "

Hipo rodó sus ojos y agarró su prótesis, se la coloco delante de Jack mientras se levantaba , estirándose un poco. Jack puso una mano en el hombro del menor.

"Hey Hic, vamos. Debes descansar. No has dormido bien durante días ".

Hipo se mordió un poco el labio inferior por un segundo antes de rodar los ojos y empujó la mano de Jack de su hombro. Trató de ignorar el hecho de que Jack tenía razón. Y él no hizo caso de que temblaba ligeramente. Estos sueños no se detuvieron y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

"Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo, gracias."

Él peleó en silencio hasta llegar a la mesa sobre la que se extiende una gran cantidad de notas y dibujos desde hace días. Pero Jack lo detuvo, tirando al niño más pequeño hacia atrás con la mano que había puesto sobre su hombro.

"Hipo. Lo digo en serio. No se puede seguir así ".

Hipo gruñó con disgusto antes de golpear la mano de Jack. Se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Jack y miró a los ojos azules que le daban una mirada seria, pero también cargada de preocupación.

"Jack. Basta. Yo no soy un bebé. Y tu fuiste el que me dijo que Pitch no es nada comparado con todo lo que he encontrado en el pasado, así que no me digas que intente volver a dormir. "

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta de nuevo, se sentó a la mesa y sacó algunos de los dibujos - o más bien los planes de batalla - hacia él.

Jack vio al niño por un momento antes de suspirar en silencio y se acercó más al de ojos verdes, dando un vistazo a los planes mientras se apoyaba en su cayado.

"Estoy preocupado", murmuró sin apartar la mirada del chico más pequeño, que se enderezó al oír las palabras de Jack. Hipo presionó su boca cerrada, sus labios formaron una pequeña línea cuando se dio la vuelta, mirando a Jack con los ojos entrecerrados y alzo ligeramente las cejas. Ahora él era el que parecía preocupado del hombre mayor, sin saber realmente lo que tenía que pensar en todo esto.

"¿Qué te pasa? Yo ... "

Hipo se mordió el labio inferior, evitando los ojos azules pues temía perderse en ellos.

"Nunca he visto a este lado tuyo. Por lo general, tu eres el que me mantiene despierto la mayor parte del tiempo posible sólo para desviarse por el bosque. "

Sonrió al pensar en ello, mostrando sus dientes ligeramente torcidos. Pero volvió a mirar a la cara pálida y bella, la sonrisa de antes ahora había desaparecido por completo. Jack cambió su peso de un pie al otro y se mordió el labio inferior por un momento.

"Es sólo que ... Pitch ... él está en una liga mucho mayor. No sabes a lo que te vas a enfrentar ".

No era como si Jack realmente se hubiera metido en una pelea con Pitch antes, pero él sabía lo que podía hacer. Sabía lo poderoso que el hombre era.

Jack suspiró y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes.

"No quiero que te hagan daño."

Tan pronto como esas palabras habían salido de su boca aumento la tensión y el silencio entre ellos.

Hipo se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos antes de eludir su vista de la mirada de Jack y dirigió una mano por el pelo castaño rojizo antes de que se diera la vuelta para que Jack quedara frente a su espalda de nuevo.

"No es que no este ... bueno, espantado. Pero eso es lo que todos esperan de mí, Jack, eso es lo que espero de mí mismo. Yo soy un vikingo y todo el mundo tiene que aportar su granito de arena. Y no estoy tan indefenso como piensas".

Como si quisiera confirmar sus palabras hizo un gesto con la mano suelta hacia el dragón dormido que se acurrucaba en la habitación del niño.

"No pienso que seas impotente. Yo sé muy bien que tu y Chimuelo son muy inteligentes pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es muy peligroso ".

Una risa sin alegría escapó de los labios de Hipo antes de que tomara el carbón en la mano izquierda y se inclinara sobre los planes, cambiar algunas cosas de vez en cuando, pensaba que estaba en necesidad de mejorar, a pesar de que ya los había perfeccionado en los últimos días...

"Como he dicho antes. Soy un vikingo. Son solo gajes del oficio".

Sus palabras casi parecían vulgares y se dio cuenta de que Jack no pareció estar convencido, a pesar de que esperaba que lo hiciera.

Hipo se estremeció cuando de repente un par de brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su hombro por detrás y podía sentir a Jack enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

"... Jack?"

El pelo blanco plateado de Jack le hizo cosquillas cuando él negó con la cabeza. Vacilante le puso una mano en uno de los brazos del otro.

"Yo ... yo no quiero perderte de nuevo."

El corazón de Hipo saltó en su pecho y una sonrisa suave, pero también amarga se abrió camino en los labios ligeramente agrietados de ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que él dijo, ¿verdad?

"No tengo a nadie más que a ti, Hic. Nadie más que tú pueda verme. Eres mi casa, Hic. No puedo perder esta pequeña casa en la que estoy viviendo ", Jack susurró, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hipo. Esta vez fue el vikingo el que sentía un peso invisible sobre su pecho.

"... Jack, estas viendo solo el peor de los casos", alcanzó a decir y aún así no hizo nada en contra de abrazo del otro chico. No le molestaba el contacto, en absoluto. Por el contrario, se dijo, le gustaba demasiado y más de lo que era apropiado, probablemente.

Los brazos alrededor de él apretaron su agarre, casi posesivo y Hipo trato de hacer sentir mejor a Jack.

"Jack ... todos vivimos y crecemos y luego ... algún día vamos a morir. No hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar eso. Tienes que vivir tu vida, mientras que la sangre está hirviendo.".

Se miró la mano que aún sostenía el carbón y sonrió por un segundo. Esas palabras no eran suyas. Su padre le dijo que su madre solía decir algo como esto todo el tiempo. Hipo era demasiado pequeño en ese entonces de recordar él mismo. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y casi se relajó en el abrazo de Jack.

"A veces tenemos que probarnos a nosotros mismos, no importa lo desesperada que la situación puede parecer. Las puertas no se abrirán mientras permanezcamos observando ".

Hipo oyó una risa suave al lado de su oreja y finalmente Jack aflojó el agarre alrededor de Hipo, que casi se arrepintió de sus palabras, ahora que tenía que dejar que Jack se vaya.

Jack se enderezó y coloco una mano sobre el pelo castaño de Hipo

"Grandes palabras para un pequeño vikingo."

Hipo rodó los ojos, tratando de parecer molesto, pero realmente no podía molestarse contra Jack.

"Volviendo a hacer bromas sobre mi estatura, copo de nieve? Ya te dije que todavía estoy en mi período de crecimiento ".

Jack se rió y cambió de posición de nuevo cuando Hipo se dio la vuelta para concentrarse en sus planes una vez más.

Pasaron los minutos,mientras Jack observaba a Hipo, cómo tomó notas y dibujó diferentes tipos de sillas de montar que podrían afectar su habilidad en la batalla. Y a pesar de que Jack se sentía un poco mejor, pero la extraña sensación en su interior de que algo iba a salir mal todavía estaba allí.

"Sabes Hic ...", murmuró, rompiendo el silencio. "¿Qué tal ... Tu serás el trabajador y yo seré tu soldado?"

Hipo se detuvo en sus movimientos, frunciendo el ceño y miró por encima del hombro a Jack, quien lo miró pensativamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", Preguntó, volviéndose de nuevo para volver al trabajo.

"Estoy hablando de ti como el creador de los planes y yo soy el que los llevare a cabo. Soy fuerte y las malas hierbas no mueren después de todo, ¿no? "Jack hizo un guiño al mas joven que todavía veía a Jack sin comprender. Jack se rió de la expresión confundida en el rostro de Hipo, antes de que él le diera una pequeña sonrisa. "Haré todo lo que tu digas y todo va a estar bien! Tus planes son los mejores que he visto y si alguien como yo los implementa nada puede salir mal. Quiero decir ... no me muero con tanta facilidad ".

Jack casi lamentaba tener que decir eso, el tema de la muerte se había vuelto una especie de tabú al hablar con el, Hipo se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

"Vamos a ver, Jack. Creo que tal vez... realmente sería mejor que alguien como tú hiciera toda la lucha ".

El pequeño vikingo tomo el carbón de leña en la mano derecha, empezando a dibujar de nuevo, no tan preciso y detallado como antes. Se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior, pensando en las palabras de Jack antes de suspirar en silencio.

"Está bien, voy a ser el trabajador, serás el soldado", murmuró en silencio. "Depende de nosotros, entonces, Jack. Y no te atrevas a arruinar mis planes ", amenazó y se rió entre dientes, señalando el carbón hacia el chico de pelo blanco. Hipo, literalmente, podía sentir como la tensión caiga de Jack, relajandolo y muy pronto su sonrisa habitual se hizo camino en los labios de nuevo.

"¿Arruinar planes?¿yo? Honestamente Hic, estás hablando con Jack Frost "

"Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa."

Jack se rió y rodó sus ojos, una sonrisa amable apareció en su rostro cuando Hipo se dio la vuelta de nuevo sólo para tirar de otro documento hacia él, a partir de otro dibujo de diferentes armaduras para Chimuelo.

Se inclinó sobre su cayado y miró Hipo en silencio, la sonrisa nunca deja su rostro.

"Hey, Hic".

"Sí, Jack? Sabes, este trabajador no va a funcionar bien si lo interrumpes cada minuto ".

"Lo sé, pero ... hay algo que tengo que decirte. En cuanto a ti y a mí ".

Si no lo hacía ahora, ¿cuándo?

Justo cuando Jack estaba a punto de abrir la boca Hipo levantó la mano para hacerle callar.

"Ahora no, Jack, estoy ocupado."

Jack cerró los labios otra vez, mirando la espalda de Hipo antes de asentir lentamente.

"Entonces ... ¿cuándo?", Se preguntó. Él alzó las cejas con sorpresa cuando el chico más joven se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa casi dichosa en su cara.

"Después de la pelea con el Pitch."

Los ojos azules se abrieron mas y Jack no pudo evitar mirar a Hipo...

"... ¿Qué?"

"Te dije que después de la pelea. Todo lo que quieras contarme puede esperar hasta entonces, ¿no? "

Jack frunció el ceño y levantó las cejas mientras Hipo se echaba a reír, mostrando sus dientes torcidos nuevo. Jack estaba completamente confundido por ahora.

"Créeme, Jack, puede esperar ... y tenemos algo que podemos esperar si no me lo dices ahora, ¿verdad?"

Jack abrió la boca sólo para cerrarla de nuevo, como un pez en tierra. ¿Hipo sabía lo que quería decir? ¿Era tan obvio? Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo cuidadosamente antes de asentir lentamente.

"Está bien ... ¿me prometes que vas a escuchar?"

La media sonrisa de Hipo se convirtió en una sonrisa dichosa y asintió con la cabeza sin soltar la mano a Jack.

"Por supuesto."

Jack tomó la parte más pequeña en la suya, sacudiéndolo para sellar su promesa. Se le puso la piel de gallina cuando su piel entro en contacto con la del menor, el calor de Hipo siempre tenia ese efecto en el.

"Prometido".

Jack sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Hipo se había quedado dormido. Él mismo lo puso sobre la cama del niño, mirando a través de sus libros con curiosidad. Claro, él no podía leer de todos modos, pero fue interesante después de todo, sobre todo porque el pequeño vikingo había añadido algunos dibujos de vez en cuando. Él cerró el libro, lo colocó al lado de la cama de Hipo y se levantó. La cabeza de Hipo se encontraba sobre la mesa. Su respiración silenciosa acarició los papeles debajo de él y él se estremeció ligeramente cuando Jack se acercaba, más sensible al frío ahora que no estaba preparado para ello.

El espíritu de invierno se rió en silencio antes de quitarse la capa y envolverla con cuidado alrededor de los delgados hombros del chico frágil.

Ahora que estaba dormido Jack tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vista. Y a pesar de Hipo tenía bolsas oscuras debajo de los ojos y estaba más pálido que de costumbre, Jack no pudo evitar pensar que el muchacho era más que adorable. Jack se inclinó hacia abajo, pasando la mano suavemente por el pelo castaño, acariciando la mejilla pecosa sólo para ganar un suspiro contenido desde el niño más pequeño. Jack vaciló un segundo, sonrió y acarició un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Hipo antes de besar su sien suavemente.

"Duerme bien, chico dragón. Y no se te olvide nuestra promesa ", le susurró al oído antes de envolver un brazo alrededor del hombro de Hipo, y haciendo que el menor enrollara sus puentes al rededor de el para poder llevarlo mejor.

Por un segundo Jack se preguntó si el adolescente más joven había perdido algo de peso, también. Parecía ser aún más claro que antes. Contuvo un suspiro antes de la colocación de Hipo en su cama, ajustando el manto que le cubre y lo envolvió con la manta correctamente. Lo único que Jack deseaba es que todo eso terminara pronto. Él flotó hasta la viga del techo de nuevo, en el que se apoyó en otro con la espalda y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, también.

Si Jack hubiera esperado unos segundos más, tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que el hombre más pequeño había abierto los ojos, una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios y sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente enrojecidas. No sólo Jack estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa.

Para Jack todo parecía Irene cámara lenta, a pesar de que debió de haber sido solo unos segundos. Todo lo que podía ver era la caída de los cuerpos y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Él no era lo suficientemente rápido. El dragón se estrelló sobre la tierra en primer lugar, seguido por el cuerpo del niño. El sonido de los huesos triturados se hizo eco a través del aire que ya estaba lleno del olor a humo, fuego, sangre y muerte. Todo alrededor de Jack se quedó en silencio después de eso. Todo lo que podía oír era su propio grito, sus pasos se volvieron mas rápidos hasta que salió corriendo al encuentro del menor.

Temblando, se llegó a un punto muerto, de pie delante de los dos cuerpos en el suelo. Su mirada se centró en Chimuelo primero antes de mirar al chico que no se movió más. "H-Hipo?", Balbuceó con voz casi agrietamiento. Jack se sorprendió de lo intacto el cuerpo de Hipo, sus extremidades estaban torcidas torpemente. Sus labios temblaban. "H-Hic ... vamos ... Hay que levantarse", dijo, riendo desesperadamente mientras caía de rodillas. ¿Cómo puede estar todo esto sucediendo? Hipo no iba a pelear, él estuvo de acuerdo en esto, ¿verdad ...? ¿Por qué se fue a luchar con Chimuelo? ¿Por qué había sido tan terco?

"Yo ... yo ... yo tenía que ser tu soldado, ¿no?", Preguntó, con lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por su rostro cuando no se produjo ninguna reacción, ni un solo aliento, ni un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sólo la sangre que se extendió en el suelo, comenzando a fluir como un río pequeño que teñía el suelo de color rojo oscuro. "No ... no Hipo ..." Extendió la mano para el niño, tirando del cuerpo inmóvil en sus brazos. Líquido caliente humedecía las manos de Jack, su ropa, todo.

"Hipo ...", Jack gimió, tirando de Hipo fuertemente en sus brazos. "Vuelve a mí ... Hipo ... Hic ..." Presionó su frente contra la de Hipo, al ver la pérdida de color de su rostro, sintiendo el calor desvaneciendose de su cuerpo. "Tu prometiste escuchar ... Hipo ..."

Repitió el nombre del otro una y otra vez, como si de eso dependiera que el menor despertara, pero el pequeño vikingo permaneció inmóvil. Una eternidad parecía pasar por delante de Jack cuando lo dejó finalmente de lado, colocando a Hipo suavemente en el suelo. Jack gritó, llorando amargamente, haciendose ovillo que la nieve. Gritó el nombre de Hipo con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus pulmones, una y otra vez hasta que su voz se apagó, al igual que Hipo había desvanecido ante sus ojos... El mismo Hipo que no volvería jamas a el...

No me mantén! verán, encontre este fic en Tumbrl y desde ahí ya había sido secuestrado por lo cual no tenia forma de contactar al autor original pues no se siquiera de quien se trata... La verdad yo llore cuando lo leei y solo quise traducirlo y compartirlo con ustedes... Saludos.


End file.
